This invention relates to fire fighting equipment, especially that used in wildland fire fighting.
An important technique used in fighting wildland fires entails the familiar method of pumping water on the fire with fire hose and nozzle. In the many areas where the terrain will not permit access to all parts of a fire with a fire truck, it is often necessary for fire fighters to lay successive links of fire hose on foot in order to reach all portions of the blaze. This process is relatively slow, especially in steep or rough terrain, and the fire will very often outpace the fire fighters attempts to control it. Many major fires result because fire fighters were unable to control the fire when they were still relatively small.
Because of these difficulties encountered by fire fighters working on the ground, airplanes and helicopters are often used to drop water or other fire retardants on wildland fires. Aircraft have been used very successfully in this way, but their effectiveness is somewhat limited by the fact that, after a drop, the aircraft must return to its source of water or fire retardant to pick up another load. This return trip is often quite time consuming, leaving the fire to burn for relatively long intervals between attacks from the aircraft.
A major innovation in wildland fire fighting could be made if a steady stream of water or other fire retardants could be propelled through the air for long distances. Such a capability would enable fire fighters, working from one location on the ground, to direct a steady supply of water or other fire retardants to distant parts of a wildfire. This ability may prove decisive in controlling many fires at a relatively early stage that otherwise would have become much larger. Likewise, fires which have already reached major proportions may be effectively combated with such a device.
Conventional methods of propelling water for the purpose of fire fighting consist of pumping it under pressure through a nozzle. Distances attained by this method are limited, however, because wind resistance quickly breaks up the stream of water into droplets, to which the wind offers even greater resistance. Where comparatively long distances of propelling water have been attained by this method, it has been by pumping the water at a very high rate and pressure. But even then, the distances attained by this method are not great, and the rate at which the water is used up would often be unacceptable in wildland fire fighting due to a limited availability of water.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for, and a device to propel water or other fire retardants long distances through the air. Futhermore, it is an object to provide such a process and a device that need not rely on expending the water or other fire retardant at a very fast rate in order to be propelled long distances. Another object of the present invention is to provide such a process, and such a device that may be aimed in order to direct the water or other fire retardant at a desired location onto a fire, or in front of a fire. A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a device that may be readily transported to a location near a fire.